1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to fiber optic connectors. The invention more particularly concerns a fiber optic connector which enables a user to easily convert from one fiber optic connector interface to a second fiber optic connector interface.
2. Discussion of the Background
Fiber optic connectors and cables are known in the art. Typically, a fiber optic cable is terminated at each end by a respective fiber optic connector. At least two categories of fiber optic connectors exist and include physical contact connectors and expanded beam connectors. In practice, a fiber optic cable terminated with physical contact connectors will only connect to other fiber optic cables which are also terminated with physical contact connectors. Likewise, in practice, a fiber optic cable terminated with expanded beam connectors will only connect to other fiber optic cables which are also terminated with expanded beam connectors.
Physical contact connectors are characterized as such since one end of a ferrule of a first fiber optic connector physically contacts one end of a ferrule of a second fiber optic connector. Light exiting the core of the optical fiber held within the ferrule of the first fiber optic connector is then immediately introduced into the core of the optical fiber held within the ferrule of the second fiber optic connector. If the two cores are misaligned by more than a whole number of diameters of the core of the optical fiber, then most of the optical power is not exchanged from the core of the first fiber optic connector to the core of the second fiber optic connector. If a piece of debris is caught between the core of the first fiber optic connector and the core of the second fiber optic connector, then it is probable that no optical power will be exchanged from the core of the first fiber optic connector to the core of the second fiber optic connector, assuming that the debris has a size which is approximately the same size or larger than the size of the core of one of the optical fibers. An example of a physical contact connector is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 6,234,683. U.S. Pat. No. 6,234,683 is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
FIG. 1 is a side view of a biconical terminus 1. The biconial terminus 1 is used to terminate an optical fiber. The biconical terminus 1 is used in one type of physical contact, or nearly physical contact, connector. In use, in a connected state, a mating end 2 of the biconical terminus 1 would physically contact, or nearly physically contact, a mating end of another biconical terminus (not shown). FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional side view of two biconical termini 1, 3, and a biconical terminus sleeve 77 in a housing 4 so as to form a fiber optic connector 5. Biconical terminus 1 is located at one of the terminal ends of a first optical fiber 6, and biconical terminus 3 is located at one of the terminal ends of a second optical fiber 7. FIG. 3 is an end view of the fiber optic connector 5 of FIG. 2. As shown in the end view of FIG. 3, the centers of the biconical termini 1, 3 lie on the same axis and are separated form each other by a distance of one half inch and each is separated from the center of the housing 4 by an equal amount. FIGS. 1, 2, and 3 are illustrations derived from a document identified as MIL-C-83526/13(CR), which is dated Jun. 9, 1989.
Expanded beam connectors are characterized as such since the optical fiber of the fiber optic cable is mated with a lens, typically a ball lens. The expanded beam fiber optic connector hold the terminated end of the optical fiber adjacent to the lens. When optical power exits the core of the optical fiber, the optical power then enters the lens, and then eventually exits the lens. The lens causes the optical power, or light, to diverge or expand before the optical power exits the fiber optic connector. If a second expanded beam fiber optic connector is attached to the first expanded beam fiber optic connector, then, after the optical power exits the first expanded beam fiber optic connector in the expanded state, the optical power will enter the second expanded beam fiber optic connector. The optical power will enter the lens of the second expanded beam fiber optic connector and then exit the lens. The lens of the second expanded beam fiber optic connector causes the optical power to converge. The focal point of the lens of the second expanded beam fiber optic connector is centered at the core of the optical fiber of the second fiber optic cable so that substantially all of the optical power exiting the lens enters the optical fiber. If the two cores are misaligned by less than a whole number of diameters of the core of the optical fiber, then most of the optical power is exchanged from the core of the first fiber optic connector to the core of the second fiber optic connector. If a piece of debris is caught between the lens of the first fiber optic connector and the lens of the second fiber optic connector, then it is probable that some of the optical power will be exchanged from the core of the first fiber optic connector to the core of the second fiber optic connector, assuming that the debris has a size which is approximately the same size or larger than the size of the core of one of the optical fibers but is smaller than the diameter of the expanded beam. Examples of expanded beam connectors are set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,595. U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,595 is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
FIG. 4 is a cross-sectional side view of an expanded beam connector 10 that includes an optical fiber 11 and a lens 12. FIG. 5 is a cross-section side view of two expanded beam connectors 10, 13 which are readied for optical communication with one another. FIGS. 4, and 5 are illustrations derived from figures found U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,595.
Hybrid fiber optic cables are also known in the art. To convert from one interface style of fiber optic connector to a second interface style of fiber optic connector, a person would cut a first fiber optic cable into two pieces and a second fiber optic cable into two pieces. The first fiber optic cable has fiber optic connectors that conform to a first interface style, and the second fiber optic cable has fiber optic connectors that conform to a second interface style. The person then splices the optical fibers from one piece of the first fiber optic cable to the optical fibers of one piece of the second fiber optic cable so as to form a hybrid fiber optic cable that includes a fiber optic connector which conforms to a first interface style and a second fiber optic connector that conforms to a second interface style. Thus the hybrid fiber optic cable can simultaneously connect to two fiber optic cables where each of the two fiber optic cables have dissimilar fiber optic connector interface styles.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device which easily enables the coupling of fiber optic cable to a second fiber optic cable where the first and second fiber optic cables include dissimilar fiber optic connectors.